


Please Wake Up

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Points of View, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-05
Updated: 2004-07-05
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Post prom.  Brian's POV.





	Please Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

How could this happen? I was happy with him, he was happy with me.   
I -god forbid- loved him, NO, I love him, he’s not gone,  
he wont die because that means he would leave me and I know that he is incapable of that. 

Its not fuckin fair, I swear I was going to tell him to night,  
I knew that he longed to hear it. I know that I should have protected him.   
He trusted me; he fuckin loved me and I let that motherfucker do this to him. 

If only I saw the Hobbs issue earlier. I saw the bruises on him from when Hobbs shoved him and that alone made me want to kill Hobbs.

Now Justin’s on a coma and I want to rip Hobbs’ fuckin head off,   
I wanna make him suffer so bad but I also wanna rip my fuckin head off,   
how could I have thought that going to the prom would be a good thing. 

Im fuckin stupid and thanks to my stupidity Justin’s baby blue eyes may never open. 

I won’t get to see his sunshine smile again. Oh god please let him live;  
I’d do anything for him to live even give him up.


End file.
